Omega Timeline
by GeronimoEleven
Summary: Quite a long time ago, a human child fell below. They died, and a demon claimed their SOUL. At the same time, millions of miles away, a teenage human made a deal with the very same demon. The teen got away, detaching the demon from their SOUL. No one expected their paths to cross. Especially not like this.
1. Fallen Down and Flowey

**Chapter Text**

 _You're a teen again. It seems you're remembering a dream. "Come ON, Silverscar! It's the perfect deal! I get to help you out, and you can limit my access to your mind! How much better could it get?" You reach out your hand, the cyan blue flames licking at your wrist as you grasp his. "Deal."_

 _Flash forward. You're in that room again. You see yourself. "I can't take this anymore, Bill. I can't take what you've made me do." A voice echoes. "Silverscar, DON'T YOU DARE-" You interrupt him. "See you in hell." You plunge the knife in your chest, immediately collapsing on the ground, deep red blood seeping through the pale yellow shirt. Your sister stumbles in, and seeing your shirt, screams for your mother. You see them rush in, something you didn't see before, as you were dead by then. You see your mother pick you up and seeing your shirt, handsyou to her husband. They rush you to the hospital, where they pronounce you dead._

* * *

You start up in your bed, cold sweat dripping down your forehead. You step out of bed, observing your surroundings. You're not in that house. You're not in that room. He's not in your mind. He's gone. He's been gone for years. You decide enough is enough and you pack away what little you have. You head up to the old fictional mountain of Undertale...A video game in your world, real life here. Your new void-crossing magic enabled you to get away from your abusive mother and stepfather.

You walk up Mt. Ebott, stopping when you see a flash of blue and purple. You walk further, noticing a child playing near the entrance. You realize, with a start that the child is _Frisk from Undertale!_ You smile, as Frisk notices you and waves. You wave back, telling her your name and asking if she was planning on going to explore the Underground. She replies with a nod, and you tell her, "Hey, why don't I go with you? It's not like I was planning to do anything up here." She smiles and nods, and you take her hand. You jump together, falling down, down, down.

* * *

When you wake up, you realize that a bed of golden flowers broke your fall. you walk around, Frisk trailing behind you, when you hear a voice. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" You turn around in shock, remembering what this guy can do. When you say nothing, he continues. "Wow, you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Well, I guess lil' old me will have to show you around!" You can't help but notice how much his voice sounds like Lil' Gideon from Gravity Falls. Jesus. You feel a pressure on your chest as a cracked silver heart appears. "Woah!" Flowey exclaims, "Your SOUL sure has gone through a lot! Wonder what made it crack like that... ANYWAY, this is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" You shudder as the bullets appear. "Your SOUL is pretty weak right now, but it can grow strong with some LV! What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don'tcha? Down here, LOVE is shared through little..white..friendliness pellets. All you have to do is run into them!" The bullets fly toward your SOUL, which you move with your mind away from. "W-What are you doing, buddy? You want some LOVE, right? Here, try again." More bullets fly toward you and you dodge them yet again. He laughs dryly. **"HEHE...YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU?"** Bullets wrap around your SOUL in a circle. **"YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER."** He laughs and screeches, **"DIE."** The bullets near your SOUL until they're about to kill you and suddenly, Flowey is hit by a fireball.

* * *

He screeches shortly before being blown out of your vision and a tall motherly goat-woman appears. You sigh with relief. _Toriel._ Frisk cower behind you as she speaks. "What a miserable creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins." She grabs your hand and tells you to follow her. You reassure Frisk and follow Toriel.

* * *

After you complete Toriel's puzzles, you realize Frisk has been on a murder streak. She's killed every single monster they've encountered, besides Flowey and Toriel. You realize she's completing a GENOCIDE run. You have to get to the next area, Snowdin, so you can warn the skeleton Sans and his brother! You sneak out of your bed with your stuff after Toriel is asleep and run downstairs to the door to Snowdin. You feel regretful, knowing Toriel will die if you leave Frisk, but you have to warn Sans. You feel a glowing star ahead of you and as you touch it, you are greeted with a message. it reads, "The fact that you can stop Frisk from killing Papyrus by warning Sans first fills you with DETERMINATION." You exit the Ruins while pulling on your hoodie, bracing yourself for the brisk cold air.


	2. Well, this didn't go as expected

You walk forward through the open door, wintry air chilling you despite your thick hoodie. You shiver once, then continue, the crunch, crunchof the snow underneath your feet echoing. You remember this scene from watching multiple Youtubers play in your world. You turn to see the broken branch. You smile to yourself as you brace yourself. A loud voice booms in the shadows. **" HUMAN. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"** You chuckle to yourself. That line always gets me. The voice continues. **"Turn around and shake my hand."** You slowly turn to face a short skeleton in a blue hoodie. You smile inwardly and grasp his hand, hearing a pphft sound. You giggle softly as Sans appears in the light. "ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick. always funny. you're human, right? hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." You introduce yourself and he chuckles. "well, anyway, i'm supposed to be watching for humans right now, but you seem okay. now my brother on the other hand, he's a human-hunting FANATIC. here he comes now. there's my station, you can hide in it." You look down the path to hear the oncoming tune of "Bonetrousle", and you quickly dive underneath Sans' station.

* * *

"BROTHER!" Sans turns to his brother. "hey bro. 'sup?" The taller skeleton sighs. "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP, BROTHER! YOU. HAVE. NOT. CALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" "sorry, pap, i'm just bone-tired right now." Papyrus looks down the path you came. "SANS...IS THAT A HUMAN!?" He yells, pointing to..Frisk, with dust covering their purple and blue sweater. **SHIT.** You gasp and beckon Sans toward you. He walks over unbeknownst to Papyrus, who is too busy walking away yelling "NYEH HEH HEH!" as he goes to prepare his puzzles.

* * *

"what is it, kid?" he looks at you with exasperation. "Sans, this is a genocide route. Frisk isn't themselves, you can't let Papyrus fight her." He looks toward Frisk. "dust on their sweater... looks like i have no choice but to believe you right now." He takes your hand and suddenly, you're in his room. "this room is locked, and alphys needs to know about the kid. be right back. if paps spots you, make sure he knows you aren't a threat." You look away. "I'm not that mean. Papyrus wouldn't hurt anyone." He teleports away, leaving you stuck in his room for the next stretch of time.

* * *

You investigate the trash tornado. You search through Sans' stuff, and find a trombone case, a charred scarf coated in dust, and a notepad filled with sketches of Frisk, and even Chara. You also recognize a certain triangular shadow that causes you to rethink Chara for a moment. You shrug it off as coincidence before returning to you search and eventually finding a trombone. You laugh. "Incidental music, huh?" You eventually pull out your "Little Black Book of Sin" and begin to draw something.

* * *

After hours of messing around with the things in Sans' room, searching for anything to cease your boredom, suddenly, there's a "pop" and Sans is standing in front of you. "hey, kid..alphys wants to see you." He takes your hand and you're in Hotland. You can hear "Spear of Justice" and "Death by Glamour", so you can tell that Alphys has company.


	3. Company

You walk into the lab, Sans right behind you, as Undyne and Mettaton's eyes shift to the door and gasp immediately. "Woah, Sans, you weren't kidding! An actual adult human!" Mettaton nods. "And a rather attractive human as well." Alphys redirects attention to a machine. "T-This machine i-is designed t-to monitor your SOUL, s-so it w-won't harm you. I-It's safe for you, er," You interrupt. "It's (y/n)." She beckons you to the machine and you step inside, just as the same little heart that appeared in the attack by Flowey appears in front of you. An intercom comes on with Alphys' voice rings out through the chamber, "Th-That's your S-SOUL. I'm surprised you're still intact, (y/n), it's very cracked." Sans nods. "yeah kid, i'm surprised you're alive at this point." He mutters into the mic. You guess that Bill must have done something to it judging by how the five cracks stem from a central point. Was it from you- no, that couldn't be. "I-I don't remember how it got like this, guys. I've never even seen it before I fell down here." Alphys nods. "I would be surprised as well at its color. It's silver- no dominant trait." Suddenly you can hear "Nyeh Heh Heh"- or is it "Bonetrousle"? - coming from around the way, so you know Papyrus is on his way.

* * *

 _Where exactly was his brother?_ Papyrus wondered to himself. Surely someone as great as him should be able to find their own brother! He walks into the laboratory to find Sans (of course), Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton standing beside a chamber with- "OH MY GOD! Is that...a HUMAN?!" He says lunging over to see the human. "Oh, yes, (y/n), Papyrus here is Sans' younger brother." Sans nods to him. "yeah bro. and get this- she's not a child, see? she's not wearing stripes." He gives the human another glance and realizes that yes, she's wearing a solid blue hoodie with deep green pants. "It seems you are right, Sans. She is indeed an adult human and- OH NO HER SOUL SANS WHAT HAPPENED WHY IS IT CRACKED?"

* * *

Alphys, the nerd. She left the mic on. "I don't know how it got like this. You said something about the color, Alphys?" She turns her attention to you and continues, "but, there's a reading of high concentrations of determination in your SOUL, so you must have a lot of the other traits in order for it to be silver." Then Undyne grows impatient and says, "WELL THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? LETS JUST TAKE HER TO THE KING!" Alphys gasps as well as Sans. "undyne, do you know what asgore will do to this human?" Sans says. "This is a unique o-opportunity! I have to t-take the r-risk of not letting the k-king know there's an a-adult human on the loose!" The mention of the Asgore fight fills you with fear and your soul turns purple, but only Sans notices. He shoots you a look that says, "We'll talk later".

* * *

Sans suddenly teleports away while Alphys follows him on her screens. "Oh my stars, there's a c-child too!? Is that dust on their sweater?! And Sans- Oh no, I t-think Sans is going to fight them!?"


	4. Megalovania or Judgement Comes Early

You watch as Sans readies himself to dodge yet another up attack. He ducks and sends a bone flying right by them, almost hitting them but not. He's getting tired. He fires a Gaster Blaster at them, which they dodge. They come running at him again. He teleports away, but they speak. "So, Comedian, looks like Judgement is early this run." They laugh. "So easy to beat you here, when you're not in the hall. Look, you're already tired." He huffs in exhaustion as he realize they're right.

* * *

Suddenly, they're lifted up into the air, out of reach of me as the anomaly steps into the light. "I guess those cracks are what gave me my magic. Looked like you needed a little help there, Sans." I sigh with relief, feeling as if the anomaly can handle Chara. "Now, look, Frisk, or whatever's taken over Frisk. You need to leave. NOW. Or stop killing things at least. Make this the first Neutral run, huh? Then reset, and be nice. How's that sound, eh?" They laugh. "Stupid anomaly. Greetings, by the way. I am Chara. The-" She scoffs. "Yeah, yeah, I get the gist. Leave Frisk, unless you want a double bad time." Chara gasps and disappears from Frisk's body, with a promise to return and fight the anomaly.

* * *

"So, Sans. Your theory was correct after all." Back at the lab, Alphys mentions this and you wonder what could she possibly mean. "The child has an abnormally high concentration of determination. You said they're the one that can reset time, correct?" Oh. "yeah, alph. why would i mention it to ya if i didn't already know?" OH. The Resets. "but now we have an anomaly. a newcomer who can remember them." He points to you, as if you did something wrong. "Oh, yeah, that. That is a very long story on how I know." He chuckles. "we got time. we got a bunch of it."

* * *

"No, you really don't."

"and why's that?"

"Frisk has her hand on the reset button."

*RESET*


	5. Flowey Again

When you wake up, you realize that a bed of golden flowers broke your fall. you walk around, Frisk trailing behind you, when you hear a voice. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" You turn around in shock, remembering what this guy can do. When you say nothing, he continues. "Wow, you're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Well, I guess lil' old me will have to show you around!" You can't help but notice how much his voice sounds like Lil' Gideon from Gravity Falls. Jesus. You feel a pressure on your chest as a cracked silver heart appears. "Woah!" Flowey exclaims, "Your SOUL sure has gone through a lot! Wonder what made it crack like that... ANYWAY, this is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" You shudder as the bullets appear. "Your SOUL is pretty weak right now, but it can grow strong with some LV! What's LV? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don'tcha? Down here, LOVE is shared through little..white..friendliness pellets. All you have to do is run into them!" The bullets fly toward your SOUL, which you move with your mind away from. "W-What are you doing, buddy? You want some LOVE, right? Here, try again." More bullets fly toward you and you dodge them yet again. He laughs dryly. **"HEHE...YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, DON'T YOU?"** Bullets wrap around your SOUL in a circle. **"YOU JUST WANTED TO SEE ME SUFFER."** He laughs and screeches, **"DIE."**

* * *

The bullets near your SOUL until they're about to kill you and suddenly, Flowey is hit by a fireball. He screeches shortly before being blown out of your vision and a tall motherly goat-woman appears. You sigh with relief. Toriel. Frisk cower behind you as she speaks. "What a miserable creature, torturing such poor, innocent youth. Do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, keeper of the Ruins." She grabs your hand and tells you to follow her. You reassure Frisk and follow Toriel.

* * *

Toriel leads you through the ruins and into her home. You stay the night there, and remember leaving in the middle of the night last time. You wanted to avoid the Toriel fight; but as you check Frisk, you see she's still at LV 1. So, a PACIFIST run then. You follow Frisk down the hallway to the exit to the Ruins. Toriel asks you to prove yourselves. You attempt to talk to her, but she avoids your gaze. Finally, out of breath, you just shout out solutions. After a while, you think of one great solution: "Please Toriel, you don't have to do this! Just come with us!"

* * *

"Come with you?" Toriel had never thought about that before. She stopped her attack; went over to her new children and healed them. One, she will admit, is older than the other, but she still considers them her children. The eldest child gave the suggestion, so she glides over to her. "What ever do you mean?" She says, very out of breath, "Come with us, Mom. We could all leave the Ruins and you could protect us out there. It's the perfect solution." Toriel ponders this for a moment. _It really was the perfect solution._ "Very well, my child. Wait here, and I will gather some things for the trip."

* * *

Sans waits by the door to the Ruins in anticipation. Suddenly everything goes quiet and footsteps are heard. _did they...kill her?_ He shakes his head. _no, they promised. pacifist run._


	6. Megalo Strike Back and Hopes and Dreams

You dodge another fireball and attempt to act. _Where is Toriel?_ She should have stopped him by now. Your HP goes down and the cracks get larger. Frisk gasps and attempts to protect you, but you push her out of the way with a sad smile. Cue Fireball and you collapse. Toriel gasps, and rushes toward you. The others as they walk in, look at you with worry. The cracks get larger. You try some healing magic to help Toriel heal you. The cracks grow smaller until reduced to their original size and you smile. Then Flowey shows up and rips Toriel from your reach. They stop Flowey from killing you, but he takes their souls and the human ones along with those of everyone you met along the way. Then, you're ripped from the battle, leaving Frisk to fend for themselves. "heehee. Told you I'd be back for you, ANOMALY." Chara steps into the light and her red eyes glow. She gives off a sense of foreboding. You think back to your time in Sans' room for some reason. Pictures of Frisk. Of Chara. Of Chara's shadow. Of Asriel.

With that, you spare Chara. She doesn't like that.

Swing. Swing. Chara swings her knife at you and that's when you realize.

Chara is your replacement.

His replacement for you.

As she continues to swing, you begin to talk, slightly breathy. "Chara... I know what you're going through. You have no idea how much we are alike." She screeches, "NO. We are NOTHING alike." You smile.

"He left you here for dead, didn't he?"

That's what hits home. "No. He'll come back. He will. And then he'll make me his assistant. Like Silverscar." You laugh. "Not as long as I'm around. You know why, Chara?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Silverscar."

"What? That can't be, Silverscar-" "Is supposed to be dead, I know. But let me explain."

"Quite a long time ago, a human tried to summon the demon Bill Cipher. They succeeded, and made a deal with him. They became partners in crime, one may even call unlikely friends. But the human grew restless, and ended up dying to get away. After the human had died, the angel Castiel gave them a second chance using the characters created by the human to SAVE them. The human was given magic in place of the presence. The human used their magic, in secret, to help other humans. But it was not to last. The human was made fun of, persecuted for their gift. So the human ran away. And met a child no younger than 12, ready to jump down a mountain. And the human joined them."

I reeled back. She really was Silverscar. She recited her story, from Boss to Castiel to the magic. I walk up to her and set down my knife. "Help me out, please."

She picks up the knife and pulls out my SOUL. She cuts the strings and they fall to the ground.

Suddenly, I'm human again.


End file.
